ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?
We all know in reality that both DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation were founded in 1994 by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen, but just imagine this: what if DreamWorks Pictures was founded in 1934, starting as an animation studio until later expanding into a whole film production studio? This may be what it could have been. List of changes *DreamWorks would've been originally known as Works Productions (1934-1937), Dream E. Works Productions (1938-1954) and then DreamWorks Pictures (1955-present), DreamWorks Studios (1955-present), and DreamWorks SKG (1994-present); and as well as DreamWorks Animation would've been DreamWorks' nameless animation department until 1955 where it named into DreamWorks Cartoon Studio (1955-1979), DreamWorks Animation Studios (1980-1986), DreamWorks Feature Animation (1987-1990), DreamWorks Animation (1990-present), DreamWorks Animation SKG (1994-present) and PDI/DreamWorks (1994-2015) **It would've be have its original founders named Dream E. Works and and Mike O. Works (not real people but just made-up) until their respective retirements in 1989 and in 1994 (with 1994's Trolls and 1995's Great Depression as Drean E. Works' last films produced) and deaths in 1996 and 2000. *DreamWorks would've have its own animated cartoon series called Dreamtoons, which would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. *DreamWorks would've have its action cartoon short series based on Marvel's Captain America, a similar vanes to Max Fleischer/Paramount's cartoons based on DC Comics' Superman. *DreamWorks would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios and Lionsgate. **DreamWorks would've made distributing deals with movie companies to distribute its cartoons and films, such as Liberty Pictures (1934-1937), Republic Pictures (1937-1947; for cartoon shorts), MGM (1938-1947; for animated feature films), and Warner Bros. (1947-1954) before DreamWorks decided to distribute their projects until mid-2000s where they stopped distribute their films and only producing them as always. ***In the 1970s, they would’ve join forces with Walt Disney Pictures (named Walt Disney Productions at the time), Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer to form Cinema International Corporation (currently United International Pictures). *They would've start producing and releasing non-''Dreamtoons'' animated shorts in 1940, and animated feature films in 1942. **Most of the films produced by DreamWorks Animation would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. ***In real life, DreamWorks only make CGI films due to the box office bomb of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, but in this AU version they would've still making animated films with the use of both hand-made and CGI. ***DreamWorks' original animated film Kung-Fu Panda would be produced in 1997 as a traditionally animated film instead of CGI and released in 2008, followed by two direct-to-video sequels. ***Some of the sequels would've be direct-to-video. ***Some of the real-life version of DreamWorks animated movies would've be part of The Dreamtoons Movie line-up. **** ***The main nive supporting characters from the Madagascar films would've be stars that first debuted in Dreamtoons and later appearing in some Dreamtoons television series such as All Hail King Julien and Zoo Tales: ****Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private would've be debuted in their own cartoon short series Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.. ****Manson and Phil would've also be debuted in their own cartoon short series of the same name. ****King Julien, Maurice and Mort would've also be debuted in their own cartoon short series King Julien. *****''All Hail King Julien'' would've be debuted in 1994 and ended in 2004 which would've made it as one of the longest-running animated television series in history, along with Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones, FOX's The Simpsons and Family Guy, Comedy Central's South Park and Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. ***''Shrek'' sequels would not being created, making Puss in Boots as a stand alone film, with the exception of Shrek Forever After, which would be not only as a second film, but a direct-to-video film. ****The remaining two sequels would be remplaced by re-releases of the original film. ****The 2011 film Puss In Boots would’ve not only a stand alone film as already said, but would’ve released in 2004. ****Also, Shrek Forever After ''would've have some different scenes, and even added with references to a our real ''Shrek 2 (mainly the honeymoon sequence with "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows) and the final scene from Shrek the Third. ***''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' and its sequel would’ve be co-produced (and fully owned) by DreamWorks Pictures. ****For the AU version of All Dogs Go To Heaven 2, it would've take place in 1940, a year after where the first film took place, rather than present day, and David, a boy from the real-life version of the film would be replaced by Anne-Marie from the first film. ****''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' films would've be released by DreamWorks via its home video label rather than MGM. ***The 1954 animated film Animal Farm ''would've be co-produced by DreamWorks Pictures (instead of Louis de Rochemont) and co-distributed by Warner Bros. ***''Trolls would be produced in 1994 as a tradtionally animated film instead of in 2016 as a CGI one, being one of the fewer 1990s musical animated films who came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success like the animated films of the Disney Renaissance. ***A trio of comic relief characters named Lancy (a cat based on Azrael from The Smurfs), Rascal (a bulldog based on Muttley from Wacky Races) and Battly (a bat based on Bartok from Anastasia) appear in several DreamWorks animated films, as henchmen for the main antagonists. ***The 2003 film The Cat in the Hat would've be animated rather than a live-action. ****Unlike the live-action one, this version would've be more successful. ****Most of the adult gags are tuned down in this version. ****In this version, Sally would've be a main character without Conrad. ***''MouseHunt'', DreamWorks live-action film, would've be first made as an animated feature called Mouse in the House in 1961 and then got its remake in 1997. ***Four animated holiday TV specials, 1964's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, 1969's Frosty the Snowman, 1970's Santa Claus is Coming to Town and 1971's Here Comes Peter Cottontail, all produced by Rankin-Bass, would've be theatrical feature films and co-produced and released by DreamWorks, and even adding more scenes to make them as hour long films. Later, along with other Rankin/Bass pre-1974 works, got sold to GE in 1974, Broadway Video in 1988, Classic Media in 2001 and in 2012 where DreamWorks acquired the Rankin/Bass pre-1974 works, including re-acquiring four films, to its DreamWorks Classics library. ****The song "King of the Cats" from Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale would've be debuted in Frosty the Snowman, and would've later be used for one of the Tom and Jerry films under persmission. ***Three live-action films, Paulie, A Series of Unfortunate Events and Hotel for Dogs would've be produced as animated features. ***''Bee Movie'' would've be produced as a live-action/animated hybid film. ***The plot of another animated film by a different company Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) would've be taken as a 1948 film Rapunzel, but adding with a late 1940s film twist and even replace Barbie with original Rapunzel as a main character. And also, imagine if that Barbie movie does not exist at all. ***Another Barbie film Barbie of Swan Lake, which the plot would've be part of a 1970 film version, but with a twist of the 1970s and replacing Barbie characters with DreamWorks versions of the characters. Again, imagine if that Barbie movie does not exist at all. ***DreamWorks would’ve partnered with Aardman Animation from 1990-2006. ****Aardman’s 1993-2004 short films would’ve released by DreamWorks in USA. ****The films and shorts co-produced with Aardman Animations would've be fully sold to its original owner (except the first Chicken Run and Flushed Away, which are co-owned by DreamWorks) ***Since our reality's Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron that'' animals don't talk (even though Spirit does the narration), the AU version of the film would've have animals talk. ***''Harvey Street Kids, an animated series would've be first debuted as a 2015 hand-drawn animated feature film. *They would've also started to make live-action shorts in 1949 and live action films in 1955. **''The Road to El Dorado'' would've be a 1955 live-action film (as DreamWorks' first live action film) and then be remade as an animated film in 2000, and the 1955 version would of not been a musical compare to the 2000 version. **''Deep Impact would've been made in 1958 before it was remade in 1998. *TBD *In 1994, DreamWorks would've be acquired and took over by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen and then later NBCUniversal in 2016. *DreamWorks Animation would've be remained as part of the main DreamWorks studio instead of becoming into a separate company. *DreamWorks' home video distribution label would've founded in 1984. **It would've gone through names such as DreamVideo (1984-1986), DreamWorks Home Video (1987-1997), and finally DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present). **Though the some non-USA video publishers for DreamWorks would've be various home media distributors, both formerly and currently, like Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in Japan, India, TBD, Village Roadshow Home Entertainment in Australia, TBD. *DreamWorks Pictures would've have its two sepereate buildings like its animation department at Glendale, CA and its department with live-action films and TV shows at Universal City, CA. *DWA's division DreamWorks Classics would've be a division of DreamWorks Studios founded in 1995 which holds the collection of pre-1995 animated and live action movies and TV shows produced by DreamWorks before acquiring Classic Media in 2012. **Most of Don Bluth's films would've be bought by and transferred to DreamWorks through its DreamWorks Classics label in 2017, with the exception of ''Thumblina, A Troll in Central Park, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent and Titan A.E due to being owned by 21st Century Fox. *DreamWorks Interactive would've be founded in 1982 (formerly known as DreamGames until 1990). *DreamWorks' defunct division Go Fish Pictures, which distributed independent, art, foreign and anime films in USA, would've be remained operating. *Disney's 2016 live-action film The BFG would've not be labeled by DreamWorks Pictures. *DreamWorks Television would've be founded in 1956 and still operating. *A PBS Kids' series The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! would've be co-produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. Info DreamWorks Studios (also known as DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks SKG, DreamWorks, or DW) is an American film production studio owned by NBCUniversal, owned by Comcast. It was founded in 1934 known as Works Productions by Dream Elysian Works (1902-2000) and with her older Mike Ollie Works (1900-1996), which started as an animation studio, then later expanded into a whole film and television studio after producing live action shorts and films. From 1955 to 2006, DreamWorks distrubuted its own and third-party films by itself. On October 12, 1994, during after the production of Works' two last films produced (this year's Trolls and next year's Great Depression), she retired and sold her studio to Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen (together, SKG), for their take over to revive the studio. In May 1, 2000, Dream E. Works passed away at the age of 97. The 2001 film Shrek was dedicated to her. In December 2005, the new owners agreed to sell the studio to Viacom, parent of Paramount Pictures. The sale was completed in February 2006. In 2008, DreamWorks announced its intention to end its partnership with Paramount and signed new deals with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures to distribute all DreamWorks' adult-oriented films through Touchstone Pictures until 2016; and with Fox Filmed Entertainment to distribute DreamWorks' family-friendly films through 20th Century Fox until 2017. As of August 2016, NBCUniversal acquired DreamWorks and its divisions, along owning its pre-1995 live action works and all of its animated films in its library, for about TBD, making it as a division of the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group. History Dream Elysian Works era (1934-1994) Animation and movie producer Dream Elysian Works, along with her eldest brother Mike Oliver Works, founded her animation studio based in Hollywood in 1934, after moved from New York City where found her first animation studio New York Comic Studio, Inc. (1930-1933). TBD TBD TBD In 1947, after the release of the The Christmas Tales, Dream E. Works Productions end its partnership with MGM Cartoon Studio for making animated feature films, after they made a new distrusting deal with Warner Bros., which lead MGM to keep the rights of the films they co-produced with Dream E. Works Productions, except Headin' South since MGM lost their interest of the film. TBD Spielberg, Katzenberg and Geffen era (1994-present) TBD. Paramount ownership (2006-2009) TBD Distributing partnerships (2009-2017) TBD Acquired by NBCUniversal (2016-present) TBD Shorts and featurettes Note: (+) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. (*) = Featurettes. (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation under thier label. (%) = Sold from DreamWorks. Animation * Dreamtoons (1934-1984; 1990-present) - a series of comedy cartoons which features many of flagship characters. **'Joey Kangaroo' (1934-1984) **'Lil' Mule' (1936-1955) **'Goldy Locks' (1937-1984) **'Five Funny Foxes' (1939-1984) **'Goat Kids' (1940-1984) **'Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse' (1943-1980) **'Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise' (1944-1947) **'Quacky' (1947-1970) **'Little Lemur' (1947-1978) **'Flamey Dragon' (1951-1984) **'Swordsman Cat' (1960-1983) **'King Julien' (1960-1984) **'Manson and Phil' (1964-1975) **'Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.' (1967-1982) **'Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse' (1968-1984) **'Groovy Goose' (1976-1984) * Advertisement cartoons (1934-1947) **TBD **''Nabisco Scouts'' (%) (1934; co-production with Nabisco) - a group of girl scouts creates products at their Nabisco factory and go door-to-door to sell them for their costumers. **TBD **''McDonald's Ketchen'' (%) (1942: in co-production with McDonald's) - TBD **TBD * Captain America (%) (1942) - an action cartoon series based on the Captain America comic series by Marvel Comics, which was meant to compete Paramount Pictures' animated series of DC Comics' Superman. Due to box office flops, the series ran with only four shorts. **TBD. **''Captain America vs. the Sabor Tooth-Tiger ''(%)'' ''(1942) - a sabor tooth-cat is unfrozen and escapes from the museum to terrorize the city Captain America'' must stop the beast. **TBD. * '''Other DreamWorks Animation shorts' **''Toyland'' (1940) - TBD **''Forest Symphony'' (1942) - TBD **''Land After the Dinosaurs'' (%) (*) (1942; on co-production with MGM Cartoon Studio) - an animated documentary which tells the life of the ancient mammals and birds in a comical tone. **''For The Victory'' (%) (*) (1944; in co-production with MGM Cartoon Studio) - a propaganda comedy training stand-alone 40-minute short film created for the soldiers of WWII, starring animals parodying solders and a Tex Avery-style wolf as Hittler. **''The Blue Danube'' (1945) - A Fantasia-like animated short, which follows two blue jays flying around at any random areas, setting to the classic music of the same name by Johann Strauss II, which is re-composed by Arturo Toscanini. **''The Princess of the Sea'' (%) (*) (1946; in co-productions with MGM Cartoon Studio) - a story about a young sailor who discovers the beloved ruler of the ocean. **''The Tin Soldier'' (1954) - An adaptation of Hans Christen Anderson's fairytale, retells the story about a toy soldier with one leg who falls in love with a toy ballerina. **''Lizard Lizzy'' (1955) - TBD **''King Midas'' (1964) (*) - From the classic story about a selfish king who has a magic power by turning everything and everyone into gold, with a touch. **''The Emperor's New Clothes'' (1965) - A retelling of Hans Christian Andersen's classic story. **''Caps for Sale'' (1966) - based on a Esphyr Slobodkina's 1940 picture book of the same name. **''Why Do People Hate Bugs?'' (1969) (*) - A documentary-style comedy short about how most people has their phobia of insects. **''The Best Nest'' (*) (1972) - an adaptation of P.D. Eastman's 1968 children's book of the same name, which retells the story about two bird couples who sends out to find their better nest for their new and better home. **''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (1973) - Based on the book series by Norman Birdwell. **''Noah's Ark'' (*) (1978) - Based on the well-known biblical story of the same name. **''Surrealism'' (1978) - TBD **''The Legend of Smokey Bear'' (*) (%) (1990; in co-production with Advertising Council and TMS Entertainment) - The story about Smokey the Bear who stops the fire from distorying the forest. **''Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' (^) (%) (*) (1993; in co-production with Aardman Animations and BBC) - Wallace invents a robotic trousers while he and Gromit got invited by a penguin came to stay at their house. However, Gromit then discovers that the penguin is actually a criminal mastermind who attempts to steal the museum's diamond, by stealing Wallace's invention and kidnapping Wallace himself. **''Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave'' (^) (%) (*) (1995; in co-production with Aardman Animations and BBC) - While a herd of sheep get captured by a sheep-napping bulldog robot to the factory, Wallace and Gromit who were working in an window cleaning business as Wallace falls in love with a lovely woman at the wool shop. Then Gromit got framed for sheep-napping and been put behind bars, Wallace and one of the captured sheep, who got freed by Gromit, frees the dog and they all have to stop the bulldog robot to save the sheep. **''Dear Diary'' (1998) - a voice over of the teenage girl tells her story about her life in her diary, by setting to animation of the drawings and doodles. **''Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party'' (+) (2001) **''Ringo's Pet'' (+) (2002) **''Shrek 4-D'' (2004) **''Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (+) (2005) **''Club Oscar'' (+) (2005) **''First Flight'' (2006) **''Hammy's Boomerang Adventure'' (+) (2006) **''Secrets of the Furious Five'' (+) (2008; in co-production with Reel FX Creative Studios and Film Roman) **''B.O.B.'s Big Break'' (+) (2009) **''Janice and Ringo Egg-sitting'' (+) (2010) **''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon'' (+) (2010) **''The Pig Who Cried Werewolf'' (+) (2011) **''Night of the Living Carrots'' (+) (2011) **''Book of Dragons'' (+) (2011) **''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' (+) (2011) **''Almost Home'' (2014) **''Rocky and Bullwinkle in: The Bride of the Moose'' (+) (2014; in co-production with Bulwinkle Studios/Jay Ward Productions) **''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' (+) (2014) **''Azumanga Daioh: The Very Short Movie'' (^) (2015; originally produced by J.C.Staff and released by 2001; and dubbed by DreamWorks Animation and released by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD. **''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll'' (+) (2015) **''Panda Paws'' (+) (2016) **''The Boss Baby and Tim's Treasure Hunt Through Time'' (+) (2017) **''Bird Karma'' (2018) **'DreamWorks Theatre' (2018) **''Marooned'' (2018 or 2019) **''TBD'' **''Bilby'' (TBA) Live action *''Merry Marionette Theater'' (1949-1970) *''The Buffoon Brothers'' (1950-1954) *''Pet Comedies'' (1953-1955) *''Melody Concert'' (1950-1956) *''DreamWorks Newsreel Series'' (1956-1977) *'Other DreamWorks live-action short films' **TBD (1997) Films Note: (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation under their label. (%) = sold from DreamWorks Animation 1940s *''Headin’ South'' (1942; in co-production with MGM Cartoon Studio) - a young female duckling got lost upon her attempt to go south with the other ducks and desperate to reach their destination along with the help of a raccoon. *''The Christmas Tales'' (%) (1947; in co-productions with MGM Cartoon Studio) - a seasonal package film which tells Christmas stories. *''Rapunzel'' (1948) - an adaptation of the Brothers Grimm fairy tale of the same name, which tells the story about a really long golden haired princess. 1950s *''Here Comes Bozo the Clown'' (1950; in co-production with Larry Harmon Pictures) - a package film featuring shorts starring Bozo the Clown. *''Burro'' (1951) - setting place in Mexico, a story about a young donkey who accidentally got free from the farmers and then explores around the wilderness in the desert, hoping for his new life. * Animal Farm (1954; with a co-production with Halas and Batchelor and Distributors Corporation of America) - Based on George Orwell's novel of the same name, a gang of farm animals get out their bad human owner and take their new regime from the freedom that animals are equal, but suddenly, pigs take the power to them that animals become slaves for building some hard works and they will become like humans. *''The Story of Hansel and Gretel'' (1959) - A loose adaption from the Brothers Grimm fanasty classic story about two young kids who got lost in the forest and then discovers the giant gingerbread house which is lived by an evil witch. 1960s *''Alley Cats'' (1960) - inspired by the poem Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot, which it about TBA *''Mouse in the House'' (1961) - A slapstick comedy about two guys are attempting to rid of a michievious mouse, who outsmart them in the process. *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ''(^) (1964; in co-production with Rankin/Bass Productions) - From the one of the beloved Christmas song classic, a young reindeer fawn who was born with his glowing red nose. *''The Parrots'' (1967) - a musical comedy film about a family of parrots in a island. *''The Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful World of Mr. Wonderful'' (1968) - a live-action/animated hybrid musical pakage comedy film about a guy named Mr. Wonderful and his world of his imagination. *''Frosty the Snowman'' (^) (1969; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) - based on the holiday song of the same name which tells the story about a snowman who comes to life by the magic hat. 1970s *''Swan Lake'' (1970) - a retelling of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's play of the same name. *''Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'' (^) (1970; in co-production with Rankin/Bass Productions) - An origin story about Santa Claus. *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (^) (1971; co-production with Rankin/Bass Productions) - A young Easter rabbit goes worldwide to deliver the eggs. *''Drugy the Clown ''(1974) - an adult animated dark comedy film which follows a drug dealing clown who attempts to sell drugs to children. *''Elefriend'' (1974) - a young girl finds and befriends an elephant-alike creature. It is considered as an predecessor to Disney's Pete's Dragon. *''The Magic Flute'' (1977) - An adaptation of the opera by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, which tells the story about TBA. *''Fantasy of Symphony'' (1979) - a package film similar to Walt Disney's package films in the 1940s, mainly Fantasia and Melody Time. 1980s *''Discover America'' (1980) - a package film consisting of shorts based on American folklore. *''The New Home Search'' (1980) - two homeless shrew couples are searching for their dream home while they are chased by various greedy humans who want to use them in their plans. *''Lost Little Lamb'' (1982) - A little lamb is taken away from the wild sheep herd to the wool factory, but escapes and goes on her difficult quest to reach back home, along with the help of her friends along the way. *''Planet Mythology'' (1984) - The space expert lands onto the fantasy planet. *''Civil War'' (1986; in co-production with Brooksfilms) - an adult animated war dark comedy film sets place in the Civil War. *''Candyland'' (1986; in co-production with Milton Bradley Company) - based on the popular board game of the same name. *''The Flying Pig'' (1987; in co-production with Toei Animation) - A story about a pig who was born with wings. *''Wonderland'' (1988; in co-production with HandMade Films) - inspired by Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland stories. A story about three young kids who enters the fantasy world of Wonderland, where everything is crazy and does not make sense. *''Albedo'' (1989) - a science fiction action dark comedy film based on the Albedo Anthropomorphics furry comic book series by Steve Gallacci. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989, in co-production with United Artists, Sullivan Bluth Studios and Goldcrest Films) - a casino-owning dog is murdered by his former friend, but withdraws from his place in Heaven to return to Earth, where his best friend still lives, and they team up with a young orphan girl to prove that he is worthy of Heaven again. 1990s *''Little Orphan Annie'' (1990) - a film adaptation of the comic strip of the same name and its stage musical adaptation. *''Song of the Amazon'' (1991) - The musical story about the animals in the Amazon rainforest. *''Beany and Cecil'' (1992; in co-production with Bob Clampett Productions) - The comedic adventure of the boy, his sea monster friend, the captain and his crow. *''The Dreamtoons Movie'' (1992) - Joey Kangaroo and the rest of Dreamtoons animals are been in captive by aliens, but must figure their way to escape. *''The Holiday Tree: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1993) - Joey discovers a tree which shows the themes relate of different holidays. *''Trolls'' (1994; in co-production with Thomas Dam Productions and Amblimation) - Two trolls must set out for an adventure to stop the troll-eating Ogres to save their village. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996; in co-production with United Artists and MGM) - Charlie and Itchy have return to Earth to find Gabriel's Horn, and along the way they reunited with Anne-Marie, who ran away from home, but time is running out, and if Charlie is going to secure the valuable horn, he will have to prove himself worthy of his wings by taking on Carface, who joined forces with the Devil to steal the Horn, in a hair-raising, breathtaking race to the finish. *''The Bre'r Rabbit Tale'' (1996) - Based on the story from the Uncle Remus Tales, it involves the adventures of Bre'r Rabbit. *''Swamp Sports: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1997) - Joey and the his Dreamtoons gang enters a sport contest at the swamp. *''Kung Fu Panda'' (1997) - Set in the ancient world of China, populated by anthropomorphic animals, where a panda is desperate to become a hero. *''Paulie'' (1998) - a talking parrot, recounts his travels looking for his original owner to a Russian janitor who helps him to the end of his journey. *''Antz'' (1998) - A worker ant and an princess escape from the ant colony to go and search for the legendary place which called Insectopia. *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) - Adapted from the religious story about an Jewish man named Moses who got raised at Egypt and then has his destiny to free all the Hebrew slaves to Promise Land, in orders from God. *''Tiger's Tale'' (1999) - adapted from the Indian fairytale The Tiger, the Brahmin and the Jackal. 2000s *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) - an animated remake to the classic and well-known live-action film. *''Chicken Run'' (^) (2000; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - a group of farm chickens needs to scheme the way to escape from a prison-like chicken farm (whose owners kill them when they stop producing eggs), along with the help of a Rhode Island red rooster. *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (#) (2000) - TBD *''Shrek'' (2001) - A green ogre, along with his talking donkey friend, is sent out by an evil ruler to rescue a beautiful princess from a dragon's keep to him in order for rid of all the fairy tale characters exiled in the ogre's swamp. However, he later have his crush on her and then discovers her shocking secret. *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) - a western story about a wild muskan who got captured from other wild horses by humans who attempt to train him, until he got escape, along with an Indian. *''Headin' South Again'' (#) (2002) - a sequel to the 1943 film, only this time that Janice, her family and the rest of the ducks are heading to South America. *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2003) - a comedic retelling of the Sinbad the Sailor story with Dreamtoons characters playing the characters. *''Millennium Actress'' (#) (^) (2003; originally produced by Madhouse and released in 2001 theatrically; later dubbed by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD. *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003; in co-production with Dr. Seuss Enterprises and Imagine Entertainment) - Loosely based on Dr. Seuss’ classic. A bored little girl have her life turned upside down when a anthropomorphic screwball cat with a hat comes to visit her and wants her to have fun, while her mother is away. *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (^) (#) (2004; TBD) - TBD. *''Puss in Boots'' (2004) - A talking cat TBD *''Shark Tale'' (2004) - A fish who lies his town's fishes that he "killed" a shark and is been called a "Shark Slayer", after a shark got killed by a falling anchor when he tried to eat him. However, he then meets up with another shark, who, unlike the other sharks, is a vegetarian and decides to aid him. *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004; in co-production with Paramount Pictures) - TBD *''Madagascar: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2005) - Four New York zoo animals are been casted away and finds themselves in the island of Madagascar. *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit'' (^) (%) (2005; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - Wallace and Gromit works at an anti-pest control for rabbit where they caught them from neighbor gardens and takes good care of them while there's a veggie-eating Were Rabbit monster on the loose. *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) - Based on the comic strip of the same name, it follows a group of forest critters woke up to discover a giant hedge, where it leads to suburbia. *''Flushed Away'' (^) (2006; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - A rich family's pet rat got flushed away by his sewer rat buddy to the sewer town of Ratopolis. *''The Cat in the Hat 2'' (2007) (#) - Loosely inspired by the sequel to the original book, The Cat in the Hat Comes Back, Sally's family embarks on a plane flight from their home to visit her grandparents, and Sally meets the Cat again. *''Bee Movie'' (2007) - A honeybee, who works at the honey-making factory, flies out to the human world where he meets a young woman. Not only that, but he also shocked to discover that honey is being shelved at the market, which causes him to sue humankind for stealing honey. *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2008) - After leaving Madagascar by plane, Alex, Marty and their friends then got a safe crash landed to the landscape of Africa, where Alex finds his family, Marty is with the other zebras, Gloria has a crush, Melman becomes a doctor for the animals and the Penguns, Manson and Phil begin rebuild the plane with the help of several other monkeys. *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) - Two kids secretly take in stray dogs at a vacant hotel. *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) - A woman is turned into a giant by the power from an giant metor, and then got taken away to goverment's secret headquarters where she meets up with other monsters. Suddenly, the world is threated by an evil alien who plans to take over it with various clones of himself, now it's up to monsters to stop the alien and save the world. 2010s *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) - Based on the novel of the same name, it retells the story about TBA *''Shrek Forever After'' (#) (2010) - After marring Fiona to become family, Shrek misses the years where everyone was afraid of him before rescuing Fiona, leading him to wish for when he felt like a "real ogre" again. So he then meets and make a contract deal with a imp named Rumplskilskin to send him back where he used to, in which he did, but turns out that Shrek is in an alternate universe where he was never born, which plotted by Rumplskilskin. So Shrek, along with the alternate universe's Donkey, has to redo this situation in order to get his original life back. *''Headin' South Pole'' (#) (2010) - A third installment of Headin' South, only this time, Janice and Ringo must save the penguins from an evil fate. *''Megamind: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2010) - TBD *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (#) (2011) - TBD *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2012) - TBD *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) - Based on the Guardian of Childhood book series by William Joyce, it follows five groups of Guardians who has their mission to stop the evil bogeyman from give darkness to the world. *''The Croods (2013) - Sets in the fictional prehistoric world, the cave family discovers a new world filled with wired looking creatures. *Turbo'' (2013) - A snail who has his ability of speed. *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014; in co-production with Bulwinkle Studios/Jay Ward Productions) - Based on Jay Ward's cartoon classic, which follows a genius dog and his adopted human son who journey through their time machine known as the Wayback Machine to the world of various time in history in the humorous antics. *''Postman Pat: The Movie'' (2014; with co-production with RGH Pictures, Timeless Films, Lionsgate and Icon Productions; limited release) - TBD *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) - TBD *''Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2014) - TBD *''Home'' (2015) - an alien lands on the planet earth where he befriends with a teenage girl. *''Harvey Street Kids'' (2015; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) - Three girls who recently meet each other team up for their quest to prevent those developers from converting the suburbia they live into a huge downtown shopping and entertainment complex. *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (#) (2016; in co-production with TBD) - TBD *''Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess'' (^) (2017; originally produced by Studio Comet and released in 2012. Dubbed by DreamWorks Animation and released by Go Fish Pictures; Limited release) - TBD *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) - Loosely based on the book by Marla Frazee. It follows the adventures of a adult-like baby who is a secret agent in the war for adults' love between babies and puppies and enlists the help of his big brother to accomplice his mission. *''Captain Underpants'' (2017; in co-production with Scholastic Entertainment, Mikros Image Montreal and Technicolor Animation Productions) - Based on the children's books series by Dav Pilkey, it follows an arrogant principal who gets hypnotized by two trouble-making boys into transforming into a ridiculously enthusiastic, incredibly dimwitted superhero named Captain Underpants. *''Busytown'' (2018) - Inspired by the book series by Richard Scarry, TBD *''Lancy, Rascal and Battly: The Three Animals'' (2018) - a Minions-esque film focused on Lancy, Rascal and Battly from previous DreamWorks animated films as the heroes. *''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!'' (#) (^) (2018; originally produced by OLM and released by 2017; later dubbed by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) - TBD *''Smile PreCure! The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book!'' (#) (^) (2019; originally produced by Toei Animation and released on 2012) - TBD. *''Abominable'' (2019) - TBD 2020s *''Trolls World Tour'' (#) (2020) *''The Croods 2'' (2020) *''The Boss Baby 2'' (#) (2021) *''Spooky Jack'' (2021) *TBD *''Dōbutsu no Mori'' (^) (2021; aka; Animal Crossing: The Movie; originally produced by Nintendo, OLM, and VAP and released in 2006; dubbed by DreamWorks Animation and The Jim Henson Company and released by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD *''The Dreamtoons Christmas Movie'' (2022) * * * * * * * * * Future * Puss in Boots Returns - the sequel to Puss in Boots. * Janice and Ringo - a CGI reboot to the 1943 film Headin' South. * Dreamtoons Travels Around the World in 80 Days - TBD * The Splatoon Movie (in co-production with Nintendo of America) - based on Nintendo's video game for the Wii-U Splatoon, it follows a young Inkling who desperate to become a hero for Inkopolis. * The Dreamtoons Superhero Movie - TBD * The Splatoon Movie: The Squidquel (in co-production with Nintendo of America) (#) - Inspired by the Nintedno Switch Splatoon 2, it follows the inklings, along with newcomers, has to go on thier mission to rescue Callie, one of the Inkopolis' famous pop idols Sqiud Sisters from the Octolings. * Casper: The Spookiest Movie (in co-production with Harvey Entertainment) - TBD * The VeggieTales Movie (in co-production with Big Idea Entertaiment) - Live action 1950s * The Road to El Dorado'' '''(1955) - Two young Spanish men who sets off through their quest to discover El Dorado, the city of gold, at the other world. *Crime on the Run'' (1956) *Sparky and the Talking Piano' (1956) - based on the children’s story ''Sparky's Magic Piano. *''Terror Lagoon'' (1957) - Six groups of people who got terrorized by a monster from the swamp. *''Mr. Goofball'' (1957) - TBD *''Deep Impact'' (1958) - TBD *''Dangerous Outlaw'' (1959) - Setting in the old American west, a most wanted outlaw terrorize and robs the town. *''Ballroom Party'' (1959) - TBD 1960s * Criminal Model (1960) * Hollywood Blues (1961) * TBD * TBD * Friendly (1964) - a story about a pet fox named Friendly. * Me and Mimi (1964) * TBD * TBD * Prom Story (1968) - TBD * TBD * Blood (1969) 1970s *''The Hardy Boys'' (1970) *''School Killer'' (1971) *TBD *TBD *''The Dark Planet'' (1978) - an adventure science fiction thriller film, follows the TBD. *''You're Alone'' (1979) 1980s * TBD * Punished (1981) - a B-list horror-thriller story about a psychopathic stepfather who terrorizes his stepchildren by murder each one of them, if they done something bad. * TBD * Out There (1984) - TBD * TBD * Hip, Cool, Fresh and Trendy (1988) * TBD *''Little Audrey'' (1989; in co-production with Harvey Entertainment and TBD) - TBD 1990s * Inside the Well (1990) - TBD * The Merry Marionette Movie (1990) - TBD * The Last Fairy (1990) * Summer School (1991) * Spiecal Date (1991) - a young man whose dating with an autistic young woman. * TBD * Great Depression (1995) - TBD * TBD * Daredevil from Hell (1996) - TBD * S (1996) - TBD * The Peacemaker (1997) - TBD * TBD * MouseHunt (1997) - a live-action remake of the well-known animated classic Mouse in the House. * TBD * Deep Impact (1998) - TBD * Small Soldiers (1998) - TBD * TBD 2000s * TBD * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001; in co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Stanley Kubrick Productions and Warner Bros.) - Based on the story Supertoys Last All Summer Long by Brian Aldiss, it sets in the future world where it tells a story about a young robot boy who seeks out to find a blue fairy from the story of Pinocchio, so he can wish to become a real boy in order for his mother to love him. * TBD * TBD 2010s * TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trolls (2016) - a live-action/CGI remake to the classic 1994 animated film. * 2020s *TBD Future * Frosty the Snowman (????) - TBD * Battletoads (????) - TBD * TBD Television Note: (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Television under thier label. Series Animation 1950s-1960s *''Jumpy'' (1957-1962) - the adventures of a frog. *''The Adventures of Tuffy'' (1960-1961) - based on the comic strip Tuffy ''by Syd Hoff. *The Dreamtoons Show'' (1960-1999) - a long running series featuring Dreamtoons characters, which featuring three theatrical Dreamtoons shorts with new linking sequences with Joey Kangaroo hosting the show. The show's title and length changed regularly over the years. **''The Joey Kangaroo Show'' (1963-1965) **''The Joey, Wallabee and Quacky Show'' (1966-1973) **''The Goldy Locks Show'' (1966-1973; for episodes featuring only Goldy Locks, King Julien, Flamey Dragon, and Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse cartoons) **''King Julien and Friends'' (1966-1973; for episodes featuring only King Julien, Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S., Five Funny Foxes, and Swordman Cat cartoons) **''TBD'' **''Patty & Charlie and Company'' (1980-1981; for episodes featuring only Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse, Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S., Manson and Phil, Quacky, Five Funny Foxes, and Groovy Goose cartoons) **''TBD'' **''The Joey Kangaroo-Dreamtoons Comedy Hour'' **''TBD'' *''It's a Dog-Gone Life'' (1962-1965) - a primetime animated sitcom about the live about four dogs living with two couples. *''The New Dreamtoons'' (1964-1967, 1987-1999) - TBD *''Funday Funnies with Joey and Wallabee'' (1964-1989) - an long-running animated cartoon compilation series who replaced Marty's Friday Funnies after it was replaced with Beany and Cecil. It was hosted by Joey Kangaroo and Wallabee and consisted of cartoons produced by DreamWorks Animation, UPA, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Terrytoons, Walter Lantz Productions, MGM Cartoons, Warner Bros. Cartoons, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Paramount Cartoon Studios, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Rembrandt Films, Jay Ward Productions and Total Television, as well as well-known TV shows of this era like Beany and Cecil, Linus the Lionhearted, Top Cat, Here Comes the Grump, Pound Puppies, Danger Mouse and Count Duckula. *''The Wacky Lab'' (1968-1976) - an educational series about TBD. *''Up-Man'' (1969-1973) - TBD 1970s *''Mr. Bookworm'' (1970-1979) - An educational series starring an anthropomorphic worm who teaches any topics throughout the show *''The Fantastic Family'' (1973-1983) - a series about a family of 1960s Batman-esque superheroes who fight crime at night. It is considered as an predecessor to Disney-Pixar's The Incredibles. *TBD 1980s *TBD *''The Hardy Boys Cartoon Hour'' (1982-1985) *TBD *''Speller: The Enchanted Owl'' (1985-1988) - the adventures of a wizard owl and his forest friends. *''The Colormals'' (1986-1991) *TBD *''Joey's Mysteries'' (1989-1994) 1990s *TBD *''All Hail King Julien'' (1994-2004) - The adventures of the king lemur of Madagascar and his gang. *''Safari Kids'' (1996-2000) - A preschool series which follows two kids learning about animals. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996-1998) - The continuing adventures of Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie, doing missions for Heaven on Earth, as directed by the head canine angel, Annabelle. Whenever they're not working, Charlie has some sort of scam going that tends to need Annabelle to teach him a lesson. *''Fartboy and Belchgirl'' (1997-2003) - TBD *''Toonsylvania'' (1998-1999) - a package series which shows many different cartoons who parodies horror films. *''Invasion America'' (1998) TBD *''The Neverhood'' (1999-2001) - Based on the video game franchise follows TBD 2000s *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001-2002; with a co-productions with DiC Entertainment) - an animated spin-off series of the 2000 film Evolution, which follows TBD. *''Father of the Pride'' (2004-2005) - an animated sitcom about a family of lions in Las Vegas. *''Zoo Tales'' (2008-2015; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) - an animated sitcom featuring the Dreamtoons characters living in Central Park Zoo. 2010s *''Neighbors from Hell'' (2010; in co-production with Wounded Poodle, Bento Box Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox Television) - a group of families who lives down in hell. *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010-present; in co-production with Collingwood O'Hare, Portfolio Entertainment, Random House Children's Entertainment, KQED and Corus Entertainment) - TBD *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2016; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) - TBD *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (2012-2018) - A television spin-off of How to Train Your Dragon. *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2013-2014; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) - TBD *''The Dreamtoons Show'' (2014-present; in co-production with Nelvana) - TBD *''Turbo FAST'' (2013-2016; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) - TBD *''VeggieTales in the House'' (2014-2016; with co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - a VeggieTales TV series which focuses more on comedy than religional messages. *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2015-2018) - TBD *''Dinotrux'' (2015-present) - TBD *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' (2015-2017; with co-production with Jay Ward Productions) - TBD *''Dawn of the Croods'' (2015-2017) - TBD *''Noddy, Toyland Detective'' (2016-present; with co-production with Gaumont Animation) - TBD *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' (2016-present; with co-production with World Events Productions) - TBD *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (2016-present; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) - TBD *''Trollhunters'' (2016-2018; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD *''Animal Stories'' (2016-present) - an animated sitcom who serves as a crossover between some animal characters from DreamWorks animated films. *''VeggieTales in the City'' (2017; in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - a short-lived spin-off to VeggieTales in the House. *''Family of the Dead'' (2017-present; in co-production with TBD) - a dark humor adult animated sitcom about a family of zombies. *''Spirit Riding Free'' (2017-present) - TBD *''Return to Wonderland'' (2017-2019) - acting like a sequel to the 1988 film Wonderland where it takes place 29 years after the film. *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' (2018-present) - TBD *''The Boss Baby: Back in Business'' (2018-present) - TBD *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2018-present; in co-production with Jay Ward Productions) - Based on Jay Ward's cartoon classic, TBD *''Harvey Street Kids'' (2018-present; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) - The adventures of Harvey girls, TBD. *''The Fantastic Family'' (2018-present) - a reboot to The Fantastic Family. *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' (2018-present; with co-production with Mattel Creations) - TBD *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' (2018-present; with co-production with Scholastic Entertainment) - a television spinoff of Captain Underpants. *''3 Below'' (2018-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD *''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny'' (2018-present) - TBD *''DreamWorks Cartoon Forever!'' - an anthology series which holds selected animated cartoons produced by DreamWorks Studios, along with other cartoons produced by different animation studios such as UPA, Paramount Cartoon Studios, Jay Ward Productions, Rankin/Bass Productions and Total Television, which they're part of DreamWorks Classics/Classic Media library. *''Mr. Magoo'' (2019-present; in co-production with Xilam) - A hilarious misadventure about a blind elderly man. *''Where's Waldo?'' (2019-present) - Based on the book series of the same name which follows about a man TBD *''Wizards'' (2019-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD 2020s * Jewelpet anime series (^) (2020; all shows originally produced by Studio Comet, Sanrio and Sega and aired in 2009-TBD. Dubbed by DreamWorks Animation Television) - TBD Future *''Fast & Furious'' - TBD *''Felix the Cat'' (in co-production with Felix the Cat Productions) - TBD *''Bearbrick'' (in co-production with Dentsu Entertainment) - TBD *''The VeggieTales Show'' (in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - a VeggieTales TV series which while it focus on comedy like the two previous incanations, it also contains the old designs of the characters. *''The Splatoon Series'' (in co-production with Nintendo of America) - TBD *''Underdog'' Live-action 1950s-1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s * TBD 1990s * TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s * TBD Specials Animation 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s *TBD 1990s *TBD *''An All Dogs Valentine'' (1997) - *''An All Dogs Easter'' (1997) - *''An All Dogs Halloween'' (1997) - TBD *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998) - TBD *''Joey the Easter Kangarroo'' (1999) - TBD *TBD 2000s *TBD *''Merry Dreamtoons'' (2009) - TBD *TBD 2010s * Scared Dreamtoonless (2010) - The Dreamtoons gang are having a Halloween party, with the gang each tell a horror story. * TBD * Madly Dreamtoons (2013) - TBD * Dreamtoons' Birthday Party Celebration! (2014) - An special celebrating Dreamtoons' 80 anniversary, hosted by Joey Kangaroo. * TBD * Dreamtoons of Oz (2018) - a 99-minute special based on L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz with Dreamtoons characters in the roles. * TBD Live-action 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s * TBD 1990s * TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s * TBD *''Dream Elysian Works: The Dreamer, The Worker'' (2014) - a 90-minute documentary television speical aired on PBS, which reinvolves the timeline of life and career of Dream E. Works. * Video games and computer games Note: (-) Never devolved and/or produced by DreamWorks Interactive. 1980s * Joey Kangaroo (1983) (for Atari TBD.) - Joey's adventure is rescuing his sweetheart Wallabee from the mysterious figure. * Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S. (1984) (TBD) - TBD * TBD * Dreamtoons'' educational games''' (1988-1994) **'''''Dreamtoons: Trip Around the World (1988) (TBD) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to adult. **''Dreamtoons Preschool Fun!'' (1988) - It features Dreamtoons cast teaches about simplistic things, such as numbers, letter, TBD. Designed for ages 3 to 6. **''Dreatoons Numbers and Shapes'' (1988) - TBD. Designed for ages 3 to 6. **''Dreamtoons Reading, Phonics and Letters'' (1989) - TBD. Designed for ages 4 to 8. **''Joey's Music Factory'' (1990) - TBD. Designed for ages 4 to 11. **''Dreamtoons Science'' (1992) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to 12. **''Dreamtoons: Learn to Type'' (1993) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 - 100. **''Dreamtoons: Creative Studio'' (1993) - TBD. Designed for all ages. **''Dreamtoons: Cartoon Maker'' (1994) - TBD. Designed for ages 8 to up. **''Dreamtoons: Learn to Type 2'' (1994) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to 100. * TBD 1990s * TBD * Headin' South (1993) (SNES, Sega systems, TBD) * TBD * The Neverhood (1996) - TBD. * DreamWorks Family Entertainment Storybook'' series''' (1996-2005) * 'Fartboy and Belchgirl (1997) - TBD * TBD * Skullmonkeys (1998) - TBD * Trolls (1998) - TBD * BoomBots (1999) - TBD * TBD 2000s *TBD *''Shrek'' (2001) - TBD *TBD 2010s * TBD * DreamWorks Superstar Smackdown! (2017) - downloadable crossover fighting game. * TBD Live shows and broadways * She (1968) - based on the novel She: A History of Adventure by H. Rider Haggard * Dreamtoons on Parade (1971) * Mysterious (1984) - TBD * Dreamtoons Presents: Joey's Rockin' & Jammin' Party! (1995) - TBD * Trolls (1996) - a stage Broadway musical adaptation of the well-known classic. * Shrek: The Musical (2008) - a stage Broadway musical adaptation of Shrek. * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Broadway Musical (2018) - a stage Broadway musical adaptation of All Dogs Go to Heaven. * TBD Canceled projects ''See artical: Canceled productions by DreamWorks Studios'' Franchises Note: (@) = Real but different compare what we have in our reality. * Dreamtoons **''The Dreamtoons Movie'' *DreamWorks Animation films ** Headin' South ** All Dogs Go to Heaven ** Kung-Fu Panda (@) ** Puss in Boots (@) ** TBD DreamWorks Network Media DreamWorks Network Media is a television network company, owned by NBCUniversal International Networks (NBCUniversal/Comcast) that operated its television channels only in Europe, Middle-East, and Southeast Asia, founded in January 1, 1990. Other media * DreamWorks Movie Adventure Park - a theme park dedicated to the works of DreamWorks Studios. Opened in 1992. Located at Vancouver, Canada. * Dreamtoons World - a Dreamtoons-themed theme park area in Universal Studios Florida. * DreamWorks Place - a DreamWorks animated films-themed theme park area in Universal Studios Florida. * TBD Distributors Film * Liberty Pictures (1934-1937) * Republic Pictures (1937-1947) (short films) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1942-1947) (feature films and featurettes) * Warner Bros. (1948-1954) * DreamWorks Pictures (1955-2006; though currently continuing producing its films under its name) * Paramount Pictures (2006-2013) * 20th Century Fox (2013-2017) (family-oriented films) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2009-2017) (mature-oriented films) * Universal Pictures (2017-present) Television TBD Home entertainment USA *DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1984-present) **Paramount Home Entertainment (2006-2017 for both DreamWorks’ pre-2012 animated films, and pre-2009 live-action films) **20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2012-2017 for DreamWorks' family films) **Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2009-2017 for DreamWorks’ adult-oriented films) **Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2017-present) Non-USA United Kingdom * CIC Video (1984-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) Australia * Village Roadshow Home Entertainment (1990-present) Singapore * Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1989-present) Malaysia * Paramount Home Entertainment (2008-present) Spain * CIC Video (1984-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) UAE * Warner Home Video (1988-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) Ireland * TBD Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation